A Day Off
by Rain n Dream
Summary: After Shinjiro's death, the team goes back to their normal routine. Akihiko feels frustration and anger towards Ken, who tries his best to become friends with him. A small chat between the two turns into an unexpected incident. Akihiko x Ken. Slash. NON-CON.


A Day Off.

_Hey everyone. I would like to inform you that there are minor rape scenes in this fic. If you don't like it, please leave. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!  
_

_I do not own Persona 3, the characters, the series, or whatever whatsoever.  
_

* * *

"Senpai."

"Huh?"

"Akihiko?"

"W-What?" Akihiko shook his head. He turned to his side to see two females; a tall red haired girl, than a brunette, both standing in front of him. It wasn't very hard for Akihiko to recognize that these girls were Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Akihiko, how do you feel?" Mitsuru asked as she made her way towards the white haired teenager. Once she was close enough, without any warning, the girl placed her cold hand on Akihiko's forehead. He wasn't really used to being touched, but it was okay if Mitsuru was the one touching him. Both were always close to each other on many different levels, and Akihiko knew he could count on Mitsuru. She was always there for him when he needed her, and vice versa. This time, Akihiko really needed her help; the boy was having a hard time facing his own ego. Mitsuru was the perfect person to tell him to shut up and go to sleep.

"You have a fever." she noted aloud while looking at him. She then chuckled lightly, making the other teenager open his eyes to look at her. What was so funny? He wasn't feeling well; there's nothing funny about that. Then again, that wasn't a reaction Akihiko was unfamiliar with. Mitsuru used to chuckle like that whenever she proved him wrong. No, he didn't say anything yet, but she knew what that he was going to say.

"You need to go back to your room Akihiko, you don't feel well. I know you put extra effort last night," the girl spoke, obviously talking about their last session in Tartarus, "I had no doubt something like that might happen." Fighting in Tartarus was an exhausting activity. Not only did the gang go there after a long day of school, they also had to fight shadows that seemed to become stronger each and every time they went back. Even after they were done fighting, they didn't get enough sleep to start each new day in school.

"I'm fine. I can go to school today." Akihiko retorted, not happy about what Mitsuru said.

"I can make something for you to eat, Senpai," Yukari offered as she smiled at him, "You shouldn't force yourself to go to school if you're not feeling well."

"Takeba is right. Today's perfect for a day off. We will take care of everything." she said. Without any warning, once more, Mitsuru started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Yukari followed her, and the two soon disappeared from Akihiko's view.

"I guess I should get some rest…" the boy said to himself as he made his way to his bedroom upstairs. Not long had passed since he started to walk and he was already in his room.

Akihiko looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look so well. Maybe Mitsuru was right; he seriously needed some rest. School was tiring, and he probably would have fallen asleep in class. Now that he thought about it, staying home was much better. Even though Akihiko believed that 'time is money', there was something really good about the idea of getting some sleep. The boy always thought that instead of doing any unnecessary things like playing video games or spending the time resting, he could train and become better at what he was currently doing. Akihiko believed that power was all he needed, therefore he used to forget about the most important things in life. He wasn't always like this, though - it started when he awoke to his persona.

Not long had passed, and Akihiko was already lying on his bed. He knew that a good nap would help him recover faster. It was a pretty hot day, but the teenager did not mind. He removed his shirt as quickly as he could, slipped on a pair of sweatpants, then proceeded to jump right into his bed. He knew that such a small feat of jumping wouldn't affect his condition. Of course, when Mitsuru told him that he would be suspended from exploring Tartarus if he kept acting like he didn't care about his health, the white haired male freaked out. What was she thinking? Sure, she knew what she was talking about, but… oh, whatever. There's no way she would be able to find Akihiko shirtless in his bed, since he wasn't going to leave his room, or the bed itself, anyway.

The blanket covered him up to the waist, his head rested on his hands, and his eyes looked up at the ceiling. It was nine o'clock in the morning, meaning that the others probably left for school. Akihiko was actually about to close his eyes and sleep until he heard a knock on the door. It opened before he was able to answer.

"Good morning."

"Oh, it's you, Ken-kun."

"How do you feel?" the brown haired boy smiled slightly as he carefully entered the room, watching the bowl of soup he held with both hands. He made his way toward Akihiko until he was finally standing in front of him. The white haired teenager removed the blanket from his body and sat on the bed to receive the soup.

"I was about to sleep before you came here without much of a warning."

"… Sorry for that," the boy apologized as he passed the bowl from his own hands to Akihiko's. "Yukari wanted me to bring you the soup. She had to leave for school and didn't want to miss the train."

"Alright."

"Besides, I'm not going to school today. I have a big project to work on and I don't have enough time. Ikutsuki-san told me its okay to call in sick." Ken said as he looked at Akihiko. There was something weird about the sight in front of him. The white haired teenager was sitting on his bed, shirtless, barefoot, wearing sweatpants. He was eating his soup gently, without a sound. He closed his eyes whenever he sipped the liquid from the spoon. Wait, what?

"Okay."

"How's the soup?"

"It's pretty good."

"…" Ken blushed.

Akihiko was always so mysterious. When Ken first met him, he admired the teenager. He heard so much about him and his abilities during battle. Ken heard how Akihiko was known for being so decisive, for how much he wanted to become stronger, and the things he was willing to do in order to reach his goal. Later on, when Ken got to know the male a little better, he wasn't very impressed. In fact, he thought he was snob at times, a person who couldn't care less. Of course, after he fought a few shadows alongside him, the boy realized that Akihiko was more than just a resident in the dormitory. The members of S.E.E.S eventually formed strong relationships with each other. Ken and Akihiko weren't able to do that. Even after the death of Shinjiro, Akihiko was having a hard time realizing his best friend died. He soon started to take his anger out on the one who brought Shinjiro into that situation; Ken. Of course, it wasn't his fault; he was just a kid after all. However, Akihiko, just like every normal human being, couldn't help but take out his anger on the boy. He never screamed, cursed or hurt the younger male. He was just pretty bitter towards him. Everyone noticed it, including Ken. Ever since the death of Shinjiro, he tried his best to talk to Akihiko about that night, as well as become better friends with him. The teenager never really wanted to talk about it, and didn't give him another chance.

"Are you sure not wearing a shirt is a good idea?"

"I'm more comfortable this way."

"Do you want me to bring you something to wear from the closet?" Ken asked. He was trying his best to be kind towards Akihiko as much as he could.

"No, I'm fine. You can go."

"Really? I can-".

"Stop bothering me. I don't need your help," Akihiko said as he put the empty bowl on the writing desk near his bed, "Get out of my room. I'm tired."

This wasn't like Akihiko. Sure, he was depressed because of his best friend's death, but that reaction of his was pretty extreme. Ken didn't hear that tone of voice coming from him until now. That made the brown haired boy slightly terrified and shocked.

"I was just trying to help."

"Then stop doing it. I don't need your help. I've had enough of you." Akihiko said as he rose from the bed. Ken, who wanted to make sure Akihiko wouldn't get mad, stepped back.

"Senp-"

"Ever since you came here things just got worse. Everyone is tired of babysitting you. Stop acting like a stupid brat."

"Hey, stop that!" Ken said as he stepped back a little more. Akihiko was getting angry no doubt. He knew he should have left the room earlier.

"If you weren't that stupid, Shinji would be here." Akihiko said as he looked at him. He put the bowl in Ken's hands before he opened the door, "Now get out."

Ken just didn't know what to say. Not only had Akihiko insulted him, he also spoke about Shinjiro's death and that it was Ken's fault. Yes, the boy knew that they got into that situation because of his childish behavior. However, he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. He did not want Shinjiro to save him. When the male jumped and took the bullet for him, Ken couldn't help but cry over the elder's dead body. He realized the mistake he had done – he regretted and cried because of it.

Now, Akihiko pressed the most sensitive button; he blamed Ken for Shinjiro's death. That made the boy completely depressed, he just couldn't handle all of this. He hated himself enough because of the mistakes he had done.

Ken dropped the bowl to the ground as he stepped closer towards Akihiko. He started to move his hands towards the elder's body, trying to hurt him. He wanted to punch him so hard for this. The boy wasn't mad at him for saying that – he just couldn't hear it anymore. No one else seemed to blame the younger male like that. What really made him feel regret and depression was the fact that he blamed himself for all of this.

"Shut up!" he said as he tried to push him, Akihiko falling back on the bed. Ken fell on top of Akihiko, as he didn't notice the bed when he pushed him. The elder was taller and stronger; Ken didn't hurt him at all. He did, however, help him become angrier than before. Akihiko grabbed Ken's arms violently.

Akihiko had no idea that he was capable of doing such thing. He never thought he would do that to someone, let alone a young boy that he was angry at. The white haired male couldn't take it anymore. He felt so bad with everything that happened lately that he just couldn't control himself any longer. Not only that, but Ken just tried to beat him, making him even more upset. He wanted to hurt the boy for what he had done, even though he had done nothing. Akihiko had to take out his anger on someone, and Ken was the one he was able to blame. The silver haired teenager had no idea how he reached such a low level to hurt a kid. He once believed that his power was meant for good reasons. Now, he was trying to hurt a helpless child, and he wasn't going to stop.

"Let me g-"

"Shut the hell up!" Akihiko ordered the boy as he placed one of his hands on Ken's shorts, removing them completely from the younger's body. Akihiko grew pretty excited when he looked at the struggling boy that was lying on top of him, those smooth legs rubbing with the elder's own hips. That aroused Akihiko to no end. He then ripped Ken's shirt without thinking twice, making the boy moan in pain. The other was almost fully naked.

"What are you doing?" Ken moved his legs and hands all at the same time in different directions, trying his best to get out of this bizarre situation. Akihiko was enjoyed the boy's suffering, as if he believed Ken deserved it. He then pressed his big, warm hand against one of the boy's butt cheeks, and pressed the other hand against his face.

"If you make another sound," Akihiko whispered in his ear, "I'll make sure you get kicked out of the dormitory for good." He removed Ken's small black briefs without any warning. Right there on top of Akihiko was a young boy, with a smooth body and a nice ass for him to fuck. Akihiko felt like he was going to explode, and thoroughly enjoy it. Ken tried to move, but the elder just didn't care – there was no way he could get out of his position - not until Akihiko would let him go. He then removed his own sweat pants, which were loose enough for the teenager to easily pull down. Ken's butt cheeks were being stretched by Akihiko's strong hands. The boy's pink hole was now exposed and Akihiko's cock was touching it gently, rubbing his member against that spot. Ken was about to cry; he didn't know what was about to come, and he was worried that Akihiko would hurt him.

"Akihiko-Senpai, please!" he begged. He knew the elder was doing something wrong. Usually, Ken couldn't stand the thought of being touched by someone else, as it made him feel disgusted and helpless. However, it felt different with Akihiko. Even though the male was angry, Ken enjoyed the touches. Akihiko's hand was big and warm, it made him feel… weird. The boy never felt this way before. It got even weirder when the boy felt fingers rubbing inside him. He was in a total shock before he moaned from excitement. It didn't hurt him very much – it was rather a new experience that made Ken worry about what was coming next. Why was he moaning? There is no way he was enjoying that… right?

Akihiko ignored Ken's pleas as he started to enter the boy slowly. His cock slid inside the younger's hole. He did not force himself all the way inside, and decided to take it slowly. Akihiko started to feel regret when he realized what he was doing. He was hurting a boy, worse, having sex with him. There was no going back though – he was too excited about this. He moved his cock slowly inside of the boy, who took deep breaths right before he screamed because of the pain. It was sharp and made him shiver. Without thinking twice, Ken reached and wrapped his hands around Akihiko's neck, as if he couldn't handle the pain. His head fell on Akihiko's shoulder as he moaned. Akihiko was excited, and yet scared of the things he was doing to the boy. What the hell was he doing? The elder realized that he was hurting Ken in a way that could ruin his life.

A while had passed, and Ken's scream of pain turned into a moan of pleasure. The pain became very minor compared to the amazing feeling he experienced inside him. He liked it, a lot; Akihiko noticed this. Maybe Ken was enjoying it after all? He didn't try to move or escape anymore – he stayed there, having Akihiko's hard, big cock shoved inside him, moving in and out. Ken still hugged Akihiko's neck. The elder responded to that gesture by placing his warm hand on the boy's back. He started moving fast inside the boy, making the both of them moan. The sounds Ken was making escaped his mouth much too fast for Akihiko to understand them.

"S-Senpai!"

"You like that, huh?" the elder sneered as he moved faster than before. He enjoyed it, and it seemed like Ken was enjoying it as well. Akihiko's hands slid all the way from the top of Ken's back to the bottom.

"A-Ah!"

"You slut!" the male growled when he couldn't handle the excitement.

Akihiko was about to come, and hadn't controlled himself, when he suddenly grabbed the boy's chin and kissed him. His tongue slid right into Ken's mouth quickly and easily, as the boy let out a loud moan when the cock was shoved right inside him again. Soon, Akihiko's tongue was scanning the entire wet cave, licking each and every spot on the inside of Ken's mouth. Their tongues met together. The kiss was electrifying, wet and exciting.

Ken pulled back as he couldn't breath. Both were blushing and moaning at the same time. They didn't even have enough time to look at each other since Ken was too focused on gripping Akihiko's strong arm. He could swear he was going to fall off the bed. This was all so fast and hot; he never felt such a thing in his entire, short life.

"I'm coming!" Akihiko screamed as the white juice released from his throbbing cock and inside Ken. His orgasm was intense and lasted for long, the boy being filled to the brim with semen.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Ken was on top of Akihiko, who laid on the bed with his cock attached to the boy's hole, semen dripping from it already. The older male looked at the other until their eyes finally met again.

Akihiko grabbed Ken's face once more and he started to kiss him passionately. Ken didn't refuse, and their tongues soon started to dance together in each other's mouths, only to recreate that same feeling both felt when they shared their first kiss not long ago. Akihiko's arms were wrapped around Ken's body, moving up and down against the boy's fragile, smooth back.

"Akihiko-Senpai…" Ken looked at him, his eyes filled with lust.

Akihiko didn't answer but he sure grabbed the boy's chin for another deep, loving kiss.

* * *

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reading! This is my first Persona 3 fanfic EVER! I'm so excited to finally publish the damn thing!_

_ I would like to thank the awesome Personafreak for beta reading and fixing mistakes, etc. You helped a lot, man!  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think. I would really like to hear from you guys and get feedback about my fic._

_Thanks! More persona fanfics would come in the future._


End file.
